Don't mess with what is mine!
by Nicholai Vincent
Summary: 'Everyone knows how possessive I am about my beloved Hayato. Except for a certain pineapple head who always seems to try and get closer to what is mine' ..two-shot. TYL!8059 fic, one sided TYL!6959. warning: YAOI's smut, bad language. don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hello everyone! this is my second fanfic in here! it's about my favorite pairing ever '8059' with a one sided '6959' in it. keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so expect some mistakes.. sorry about that. this is a YAOI fic, means that it's BOYxBOY! don't like that? then, please don't read :)! **

**oh, and it's in Yamamoto's POV btw! and maybe OOC-ness?.. ****now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knows how possessive I am about my beloved Hayato. Except for a certain pineapple head who always seems to try and get closer to what is _mine_ in a very un-innocent way! ..oh, did I just say _pineapple_ head? I guess Hayato's language is very affecting, Haha! Anyway, he's really affecting me in more than one way recently.

now let me tell you about some of that Mukuro's efforts in getting the silverette.. sorry, My silverette; Well, it began with those disgusting lusty leers of his! I tried to ignore them in the beginning (it's not like he was the first anyway!) but those leers turned to.. touching! and the thing that is frustrating me the most! is that Hayato seems to accept it!

Okay! It's not like he has been touching him in an intimate way or something, but still! Whenever he passes by Hayato in the conference room (since his seat is a couple seats away from the silverette's), he dares and reaches out to ruffle Hayato's hair or presses his hand on his shoulder and neck! And Hayato does never protest or yell or anything! Maybe gives a glare but that's not protesting! Ahm..well, in case you were wondering what's wrong with a friendly act like that, I used to do such things for the sake of touching him, I was pathetic, I know..

Wait! Tsuna does that too! Does that mean… Oh! Oh what I'm thinking now! Did I just involved one of my best friends in this? No, I didn't. It's just my head hurts to the point that I can't think clearly, and Hayato's threatening glares for me to concentrate on Tsuna's speech really isn't doing any good.

So yeah! I'm now in the crime scene, The Conference Room! where most of Mukuro's efforts takes a place, and from which I was able to absorb throughout my thoughts, that we are establishing a party at our mansion tomorrow night, and that Mukuro is smirking like a maniac.. w-w-wait! What is he smirking for! He's absolutely up to something, The bastard! I should be more careful!

Okay, okay.. Remember when I said that Hayato is very affecting? Well, as you can see I'm not like myself anymore, my jealousy really took the better of me. And now after the meeting, I think I know something could modify my mood.

"Hey, Hayato" I called after stretching out of my seat, then headed to the still seated Hayato in the opposite side of my seat, "C'mon, let's go rest in my room, you were working since the morning! Take a break." I said out of weariness after observing the scattered paperwork in front of him.

"What are you saying! I can't this is important, I have to finish it before the party" he said in annoyance, not even looking at me and continued searching between his pile of paper. Hmm.. it seems that he's in a bad mood ,too. Guess there's no harm in doing what I'm about to do now! Is there?

After confirming that everybody had gone and that we're alone in the conference room, I leaned to his level and whispered to his ear, "but, Hayato.. I'm Horny! Don't you think that's more important?" and end that with a quick lick to his earlobe.

I can say from my position that his face is already flushed crimson now, if the redness in his ear is anything to go by.

"Y-y-you JERK!" he shouted, blowing himself away by pushing the chair he still sitting at, face all red like I expected, haha! He's always shy like that! although that was the simplest thing I was able to do to him!

"Awww, look at you! Is that really from just licking your ear? I wonder what would you be like if I licked somewhere else?" I teased seductively, with a husky tone at the last part as I took a step towards him.

I can see him backing off with "Go fuck yourself! I'm busy, can't you see!" then stood up to collect his paperwork and said "I'm going to my respected office where there's no horny dogs!" then huffed in a very cute way.

I sighed, there's no other way then, huh? I know he want it as bad as I do, but his pride is too much for him to admit. okay, Let's see who wins!

When he finished collecting his papers and files and turned to go, I surprised him with a backhug (I could feel his skin jumping out of him haha!) wrapping my huge arms around his thin, lithe frame.

"Idiot! what are y- **Aha!**..a-ah!" he couldn't suppress the delicious moans that escaped his mouth due to the hand I rubbed in a shirt-covered nipple. Supporting that with licking and sucking hard at the side of his pale neck, in a very obvious place, leaving a big, red hickey. So that Mukuro and his likes would know _whose_ this creature belongs to.

I kept rubbing at his sensitive nipple until I felt it hardening under my touches and his body began to release the stiffness and relax against my chest. He turned his head slightly to the left and lifted it to meet my awaiting lips. Soft moans kept escaping his pink lips while we kissed each other, I nipped at his lower lip asking quietly for an entrance and he gave it to me in submissiveness, I played with his tongue and discovered all the hot craven as I busied my other hand opening the buttons of his crimson-red-shirt to insert it and cuddle with the other nipple.

I released him and turned him around suddenly and he made a startled voice that soon was muffled by my mouth, I kissed him hard again before lowering my mouth to his chin, jawline, neck and collar bone, kissing and nipping all the way down leaving another small, red heckeys until I reached a hardening, pink nipple that I didn't hesitate ravishing to hear another startled voice followed by husky, lusty moans.

I can feel my pants tighten even more every time I hear those sexy moans of his, he has no idea how they turn me on! And it didn't do me any better when he released that long, sharp inhale, and the arch of his back when I let my two hands fell in his butt-cheeks to squeeze them.

God! I can't take it anymore! The sounds he makes and the very wonderful reactions of his is too much for me to handle!

"Hmm.. so you still want me to fuck myself? Or do you want me to fuck someone else who's now wiggling in my hands begging quietly for a fuck?" I whispered teasingly in the huskiest voice I can manage in his ear after I released a now red, swollen nipples from the special care I gave them.

"Ahn..a-ah! f-fuck you!" he whispered as his face flushed redder (if that was possible) and I chuckled and nipped at his ear for a little bit before suddenly pushing him up the wide table (earning a startled yelp from him) and laid him there to yank his pants along with his boxers till I reached his ankles to strip him completely of it along with the shoes.

I put my hands under his knees to pull his thighs apart, and stared at the beauty in front of me for a while. Crimson-flushed cheeks which matched his red shirt (which I didn't remove btw, he looks more cute like that!), half lusty, emerald cat-like eyes, silver, mussed hair scattered all around his pale face, thin, long pale neck full of red heckeys, red, swollen nipples perking pale, toned chest, with also toned stomach and a lithe hips connected with long, toned thighs and legs, an erect-flushed member with drops of pre-cum, along with small, cute balls, and finally a pink, very tight hole in between his delicious butt-cheeks.

And all that is_** mine**_!.. mine, and mine _**only**_! Not anyone else's, not even Mukuro's!

And with that thought in mind, I couldn't suppress myself! I spitted at my palm to cover my huge member as best as I can and thrusted it into him in one-long go, moaning all the way at the tight heat around me while Hayato screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion.

I leaned to kiss him and wipe the little drops of tears which came out of the corner of his eyes as my other hand fondled his member and balls in hope it would lessen the pain. whispering apologies along with 'I love you's things in his ear, and that I'll make it better for him while giving him time to adjust.

"M-move.." he said and buried his face in my broad shoulder while holding in me with a death grip as I obeyed and started moving a little, I don't want to hurt him more than what I did after all! then his soft moans encouraged me so I pulled myself until the tip only was inside, then thrust with all my might, Earning a sharp gasp that I thought my member would harden even more after hearing it. I fastened my pace in every passing second and his moans became louder and louder.

"aha! Hmm-a-ah… a-**AAH!**" I smirked as another scream was heard as I changed my thrusts angle, but this time in pure ecstasy as he arched his back and threw his head backward with his eyeballs rolling to the back of his head. Haha, so I found his sweet little spot!

"Ah.. hah! T-Takeshi, d-deeper! Please!" I closed my eyes as shivers run my spine at hearing his lusty, begging voice. With "H-hayato" escaping my lips I lifted both his legs to put them on my shoulders so I can reach deeper as my lover wanted and he moaned louder than before.

I kept hitting his sweet spot and released his grip from my leather-covered shoulders to ran his hands through my hair and yanked me to a hungry kiss that didn't break until the lack of oxygen consumed us.

"T- aha! T-Takeshi! L-Lemme cum.. p-please!"he breathed out. bounding even harder at his prostate, I reached between us and circled my fingers around his neglected, throbbing member and pumped him along with my thrusts. the both of us couldn't take the overwhelming bliss and he released his hot seed in his chest along with my shirt-covered one, and some in his face. While I released mine deep inside his hot craven.

I collapsed on him and his legs dropped down. We stayed for a while collecting our breaths. And then I lifted myself to grin at him and said "horny dogs, huh?" he blushed and turn his said to the side with "Oh shut up!" which made me laugh at his super cuteness, hahaha!

After we cleaned ourselves with a tissue box we found and dressed properly, we went to collect his papers from the ground and got out the the conference room.

"I can't believe we just did it in the conference room! Where anyone could come at any given moment! I can't believe you!" he said in awe in the way out, as he just realized this little fact.

"Ahaha! C'mon Hayato! Don't be like that, admit it was the best break of work you ever had!"

"No! I'm not admitting such a thing because it's not what I really think it is to admit!" he snorted.

"but you liked it!" I grinned at him as he replied with "whatever!" with a roll of his eyes. Ha! At least he can't deny that, Hayato is so cute hahaha!

* * *

It was late, and I was heading to my room to get some sleep while Hayato promised me he will finish the remaining of this paperwork in the office and then catch with me later. I was okay with that, until I met a certain blue-pineapple head walking in the opposite way to my room.

"Yo! Where are you going? Aren't your room the other way?" I greeted friendly ignoring the venom feelings I was feeling earlier this day.

"Oya? Kfufufu! well, since you really care, I was heading to reassure that some cats I tamed recently are doing fine, would you like to join?" he said in this quiet voice of his and same sly look.

"Oh, is that so? I'd like to but I'm really tired" I said with sheepish smile as I rubbed the back of my head out of habit. He really changed these last years! He became a little outgoing than before, he even forgot about the idea of destroying the mafia and these crap! He became even kinder! I mean, c'mon! he's neglecting his own good in having a good time to sleep for the sake of some cats! Maybe I was wrong about him and judged the poor guy?

And with that last thought I smiled and continued my way until a little fact hit me in the forehead.. **HARD!** Really, Takeshi! _**CATS! Around here?!**_ the only cat in here is Uri!.. along with its owner! I widen my eyes at the realization and ran in the opposite way as fast as I could and turned the same corner I thought Mukuro turned after our little conversation, which was unsurprisingly the same corner leading to the storm office!

But somehow, he disappeared! And I reached Hayato's office breathless and hit the slightly opened door so hard that it crushed to the wall, and with that, another crush was heard, then it dawned on me that it was Hayato's chair and said silverette fell along with it!

Quietness filled the room, and I knew.. it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**A\N: and that's it for now, hope you liked it! this is the first time for me writing smut, so what do you think? *blushes*.. this story has another chapter, which is about the promised party x3! and more 6959 things will be there! I'm so excited to write about this next chapter! but I'm not writing it if I didn't see any encouragement :(! **

**so, please be generous with me and give me a bit of review? :'|**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with the second chapter! I really appreciate the reviews you gave me guys! It's really was enough for me to continue :D! I worked as hard as I could in this chapter, I hope it's not too OOC though. And, as you can see.. I removed the genre 'Humor' because I don't think it's really humor in this chapter! but if you see otherwise.. please feel free to tell me :)!**

**now, hope you enjoy..**

* * *

"A-a.. AH!"

Aaah, it's so relieving!.. oh! Where did you go with your thoughts? Sorry, but I was just cracking my neck, haha! So come back here.

My body is so stiff from sleeping the whole night at the couch! since Hayato over-reacted yesterday and went to sleep in MY doubled bed all to himself while I hadn't had any other choice but to sleep in this rugged couch. Well, it's not really a problem by the way! It's kind of like I already used to handle such things! (a consequence of befriending such a boy, or in my case, belovering?)

Anyway, it's noon now.. vacation noon to be certain! (party nights should be in vacations after all!) So no wonder I slept till that time, but apparently a certain silver-haired man couldn't enjoy his morning and went to a crappy paperwork that he didn't had the luck to finish yesterday, due to the big marathon chase me and him made yesterday night around the mansion! although I feel really bad for him, (I really didn't mean to ruin his work thus his vacation!) and despite the bruises he got me and the stiff neck now.. at least I had some fun hahaha!

Now, I really need to clear my mind.. from Mukuro and all yesterday events, it seems that Mukuro is really innocent after all! I feel guilty! ..So I got up and took a quick shower, (I love morning showers!) dressed myself up, and went to prepare some club sandwiches which would be enough for two, covered them up and headed straight to Hayato's office.

* * *

Here I am now, in front of the door leading to the storm office. I chuckled slightly at the long crack in the middle of said wooden door, remembering the cause of it from the interesting event the other day. I knocked the door politely, (which is a rare act, to be honest) just to be safe..

"Go away! I'm busy." He irritatingly shouted, he just hates to be disturbed from his work, but I opened the door anyway.

"I said I'm fucking b-.. oh!" he cut off his shouting with the last part as I poked my head from the door with a wide grin, he gave me a dumb look before frowning again.

"W-what do you want." He said in a fake grumpy tone with a slight stutter, lowering his head slightly and.. Is he pouting? Aww how cute!

"Hey! I just wanted to share my breakfast with my love, can't I?" I said with a happy tone, rising the covered plate I have in hands to confirm my statement as I approached him. He just lowered his gaze of me and pretended reading a random paper he gripped of the office desk while his lower lip stuck out even further. So he's feeling guilty, too! (which is apparently for what he did to me yesterday night!) He just doesn't realize how his actions are exhibitionist, hahaha!

I put the plate on an empty spot of the office desk as I reached his side, held his face up by cupping his cheeks with my palms, his gaze still off me while he shifted his hands from the paper he was holding to rest in my forearm,(to seem like he was pushing me back which he didn't, a simple act to keep his pride, haha!) I kissed his forehead, then spread soft kisses all over his face; his eyelid, the tip of his nose, the slightly blushed cheeks and down to his pink lips where I gave him a very soft chaste kiss.

"And.. wanted to thank same love for the blanket from earlier, how caring of you!" I said after breaking our lips, half appreciatively and half teasingly, which got me an expected reaction.

"W-W-WHAT! What are you talking about?! I didn't d-do anything! IDIOT!" he denied, shouting with a more blushed face now while he lifted his gaze to look at me with wide eyes, stuttering embarrassingly. Haha, that's one of the weirdest and funniest (yet, cutest) things about the stubborn silverette! Always denying the good and caring things he does, no matter what! Even when I catch him red-handed, he reasons it that the problem is in my eyes or brain ,or whatever he can come up with, haha!

I released him with a laugh and sat myself at the side leather chair in front of his desk, opening the covered plate to put it between us to share. We sat in silence for a while and I can see him looking in space absent-minded before opening his mouth to talk.

"What's with you with Mukuro?"

I choked with the toast crumbs filling my mouth.. WHAT did he.. HOW did he ..?! I tried to get it out before coughing profusely while Hayato rushed out to bring me a cub of water with a panicked "Oh fuck!". the coughs eased as he came and I drank it to make what was still stuck pass as he stood beside my chair and rubbed soothing circles at my back.

"So?" He asked after he sat at the coffee table in front of me as I calmed down and cleared me throat to response.

"So for what? What's with the guy?" I feigned innocence as I have no idea what is he talking about. Well, it's not like I'll tell him my jealousy feelings towards Mukuro! Not to mention that I actually false-judged said guy for nothing!

"Ask yourself! You're the one who kept saying that I'm not Mukuro's!.."

W-w-**WHAT**! I don't remember saying that loud!.. but apparently, I did!

".. and, it's really frustrating me! I mean, you the one who always says that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other! And yet, there you are! hiding something from me! While I COMPLETELY opened myself for you!"

I only gaped at him stupidly, trying to absorb all the information he's spitting. It's NOT like that! At all! It wasn't really a secret or anything which deserves to admit! And it's not like anyone would tell their lovers that they're jealous of someone trying to get closer to their love.. oh well, maybe there are but definitely not a lover who would say "I'm not a woman! Care for your own ass!" or something like that..

"Do you _suspect_ me or something?!"

With that! A period of silence had passed, and I was completely speechless! He had gone so, so **FAR**! And I was unable to find my tongue until he stood abruptly that he almost made me jump out of my skin. I didn't know what happened next, till I felt a stinging feeling cross my left cheek with my head leaning slightly to the right! He.. he slapped me! Didn't he?

"**YOU FUCKING BARBARIAN BASTARD! FUCK YOU! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and gave me the finger before storming out of his own office room..

Oh god, what have I done to deserve that?

* * *

The party time had come, when and where everyone in the Vongola mansion should enjoy their time. Apparently, it's not my day, neither my party to enjoy, Since I spend the whole day trying to make it up to Hayato.

I chased him all around the mansion! Trying to apologize and clear everything up to him and that he has misunderstood everything! But unfortunately, he refused to listen to me and kept yelling at me to get lost and so on.. until he reached the point to just ignore me! He acts like I'm invisible or something! ..What? Do you think I should corner him and force him to hear? Well, I tried, I really did and all what it got me a bite up my arm.. he was about to tear out my skin off by the way!

God knows how I was excited to this party, How I was eager to get the chance and dance with my lover all the night, to get drunk at the end of it then carry him bridle style to take him straight to my bedroom and have the loudest, yet greatest sex we could manage to have until we sleep against each other (naked and dirty) from exhaustion.

I sighed, I'm sitting at one of the oval tables with a beer in hand while watching Hayato, who was drinking a glass after another of liquor.

everything was so perfect and lovely two days ago, what's happening now?

"Hey, Yamamoto! It's EXTREMELY not like you to just sit there while this EXTREMELY fabulous party is on! I recommend you should come and dance to the EXTREME!" Ryohei called at me with his usual enthusiastic manner, his voice was so loud even it was so crowded and the loudspeakers are filling the place.

"I'd like to, Senpai! but I feel a little headache, so I don't think I can now. Maybe later?" I respond with a guilty smile, then quickly refocused on Hayato, who didn't stop drinking for a second.

What should I do now? Should I go to him while his mind still with him hoping he would forgive me? What if he didn't? then there would be a fuss, then Tsuna would be really upset and I don't want him or anybody to be! I don't want to ruin the party after all! I don't want.. WHOOH!

"C'MON! SEEING YOU SITTING GLOOMLY LIKE THAT MAKE ME WANT TO CRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with his EXTREMES in my ear while grabbing me out of my chair with enough strength to me to stumble all the way to the dance area.

* * *

In an outsider POV

Gokudera Hayato was sitting at one of the bar chairs, completely drunk, but yet didn't stop drinking!

"Gimme more!" he said, as he slammed the now empty glass to the table.

"But sir, y-.."

"I said gimme more or I'll blow your fucking brain out of your pathetic head! You hear me?" he shouted in an angry, slurred manner, which didn't leave the young bartender any other choice but to comply.

And with the last glass, he put his forehead on the bar table, tapping one of his hand's fingers in the wooden said table while rambling drunken nonsense about his cat 'Uri' having a relationship with a weird man he couldn't recognize, kissing right in front of him shamelessly which caused him to avert his gaze from the disgusting scene as he described!

He felt a hand rubbing at his shoulder, and when he lifted his head to look at its owner…

"Who are you?"

Mukuro smirked his usual, sly smirk, knowing that he doesn't have to use illusions. the silverette is so drunk to even recognize him, or anyone else!

"Oya? You didn't know me? Love~" he responded, mimicking a certain raven-head lover.

"T-Takeshi? When have you lengthen your hair!" he asked in slurred manner, due to his drunken state.

Mukuro leaned to his level, wrapping his long arm around his waist, mouth dangerously close to the other's ear.

"Hnn? You don't like it?"

The silverette gave a soft moan at the breath blowing at his ear, 'so sensitive, interesting!' Mukuro thoughts, his smirk turning even wider.

"You seem bored, shall I enjoy you instead of just sitting here?"

* * *

Back to Yamamoto's POV..

Whoah! That was pleasant! Dancing with Senpai and Lambo really cleared my mind of what I was dwelling on! And I can feel my usual optimism returning now, Haha!

Well now, I should find Hayato and make it up to him! this time I'm not leaving him till I could clear everything out! After I do that, I'm sure he'll feel guilty and all then I'll tell him that everything is fine and he doesn't have to apology and those stuff, then he'll be so touched due to my tolerant and kiss me passionately until the need of breath consume us. We could dance a little bit after that then I'll take him as I planned to my room to get with our business there.. Oh my, I could feel my pants tightening at the mere thought!

I headed to the bar where I last saw him, but to my surprise.. he's not there! I can feel my heart beating faster as I remembered the state he was in before I went to dance, he should be drunk by now! ..And I know how a drunken Hayato would be!

Maybe he went to Tsuna?

I went to the latter to find him dancing with Kyoko, (the boy had grown up in these past years and became more bold and outgoing, btw) I asked him anyway if he saw Hayato, and apparently, he did…

"Ah! Well, he was so drunk so I went to ask someone to accompany him to his room, and I didn't want to ask you since you seemed to have a good time for the first time this day. And to my gratefulness, Mukuro had volunteered to do so! How caring of him!"

I blinked at the last part of information.. Did he just say, Mukuro had taken _**MY HAYATO!**_ Oh my god!

So with that, I thanked Tsuna and ran as fast as I could out of the party to Hayato's room (where I thought he would be in).. I can't think clearly! why don't I feel it's alright! Didn't Mukuro change? Or…? No, No! I'm the positive one here, remember? The man's intention is surely pure! Yeah, that's it, I'm just going to check on Hayato..

But still, I feel a weird sensation twinging my heart.

I finally reached my destination, I stopped in front of the storm's bedroom door… but what is that sound? It's look like it's a.. moan? a very familiar one.

I opened the wooden door wide in one go as soon as I touched the doorknob, but what I saw.. was far AWAY from what I can handle to see..

Hayato was lying sprawled in his doubled bed, completely _naked!_ And.. **Mukuro!** Is the one in top of **MY** **Hayato!** Still dressed, one of his hands lifting one of _my_ lover's legs by the ankle, while his other hand.. its fingers _**DEEP**, deep inside **MY Hayato!**_ And the latter is moaning shamelessly for **HIM!**

I didn't know what to do, or how to feel. I stared emotionlessly at them, shocked, should I be angry?! Hurt?! But I decided it's not the second feeling when my lover turned his head to gaze at me..

"Hah? A-another Takeshi?! Is this a reward from heaven?"

And with that, I burst..

"**DON'T MISS WITH WHAT IS MINE!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs that I suspected it was my own voice (when was the last time I heard myself screaming?) as I rushed to the criminal (who was for no reason.. smirking!) to punch him in the face as hard as I could, knocking him off the bed, thus out of Hayato, the latter gave a startled voice at that.

I was so ANGRY that I definitely wasn't thinking as myself! Because as soon as Mukuro fell sprawled in the floor, I rushed to the other side of the bed where he was and.. grabbed my sword from my back out of its sheath..

But the fucking bastard wasn't affected by that! He was still smirking! He even seemed to dare me by licking off the fingers that was inside MY Hayato..

With that, I was in the edge of slicing those dirty fingers off as I lifted my sword to do so..

But.. I didn't! I couldn't! there was something holding my hand.. what?!

"**WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING!**" I turned to look over my shoulder to see.. Tsuna! He gazed me with a frightened, yet stern expression in his face and I can see how fast he was breathing as he tightened the hand was holding my forearm.

Oh my god, what am I doing?.. What am I doing?

It was like his presence put sense back in my head.. I was about to do something I'll regret for god knows how long.. What happened to me? This's_ NOT_ like me!.. at all!

"I'm sorry.. I-I just-.." 'I just' what? I wanted to kill Mukuro for almost raping my lover?

I turned my face back to Mukuro, but he's gone! I didn't really care, he's an illusionist after all. I threw my sword away and crouched down, covering my face with my palms as I kept mumbling 'oh my god's and 'What was I about to do's things and so on..

"It's okay, Takeshi" Tsuna said softly, crouching beside me as he rubbed soothing circles at my back.

"I wouldn't blame you! You just was trying to protect who you love! There's really nothing with that!"

I removed the palms covering my face and blinked at him with a soft mumble of his name, he's trying to make it better for me even that I was at fault! This is Tsuna after all! I wouldn't ask for a better friend/boss!

"And for Mukuro, trust that I'll take a good care of him. I wouldn't just let him run away easily like that! and all what I can ask you, is if anything happens again, please, I want you to promise to come to me first! And for now.. you really should take care of the sleeping innocence in the bed!" he said with a smile, chuckling softly as a slight blush invaded his cheeks.

I blushed at the last part too as I looked at the oblivious, sleeping Hayato (who has previously covered himself with the bed sheets due to the coldness from what I can remember him mumbling about before he fell asleep) and smiled a wide smile that I thought I wouldn't smile again this night.

"Thank you so much Tsuna! You are the best! and I promise you that I will!" I gave him a grateful tight hug as we stood before he got out the room. I'm really lucky for having him!

As soon as Tsuna left, I rushed to the bed jumping at it to wake my angel up, I was so excited!

"Wake up! You lazy drunken ass! You troubled me these two days a lot, and it's time to get your deserved punishment!"

Then I practically fucked him all night. Then in the morning when we woke up, he didn't stop complaining about how sore his ass felt, and how ugly 'I' looked with a long hair in his dream, or nightmare, as he put it..

I kept silent.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! hope it's not too rushed! and hope you liked it! so, tell me what do you think? I need reviews! you have no idea how they make my day! and really motivate me to write more!**

**And, maybe.. I could make a sequel for this if many people asked! because 'I'm an otaku****' really motivated me to write another chapter! and I'll be glad to do that but I don't really have ideas right now. so until I decide, I'm accepting any help you could give to me at what would you like to happen next! **

**waiting for you :)****!**


End file.
